No es más loco el que se hace llamar loco
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Loco lo han llamado y por siempre lo harán pero su mente está cuerda. Tan solo, quizás, un poco perdida.


A/N Este fic pertence al reto "Juegos de Azar y Hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"

Como aviso a mis lectores habituales este fic no entraña a mi adorada pareja de forma que no tenemos ración Swen hoy… pero el siguiente capítulo de Memorias de Wonder va por buen camino.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo aquí descrito salvo la idea.

No es más loco el que se hace llamar loco…

Loco lo han llamado, los niños del pueblo han susurrado a sus espaldas, las mujeres jóvenes se han parado ante su mansión no sin antes lanzarle miradas cargadas de temor y curiosidad, los hombres lo han mirado con avaricia mal disimulada y muchos, todos ellos le apodado en alguna ocasión a través de los años que ninguno recuerda pero que él puede ver tan claramente como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Es el cuerdo en el país de los olvidados, el tuerto en el reino de los ciegos pero, aun así, sigue siendo el llamado loco, el sin cabeza, el excéntrico. Todo por soñar con un mundo que también fue de otros en otro momento.

Su pregunta, sin embargo, es ¿Quién es más loco? ¿El loco o aquel que conociendo su locura o precisamente ignorándolo repite el epíteto como un papagayo? Y él puede estar loco, pero no por lo que los habitantes de Storybrooke creen sino por la pérdida y el conocimiento de ella. Si ellos recordaran un instante de lo que el capaz de ver ¿quién sería el loco?

En cierta forma entiende el castigo, el hechizo, el destruyó lo poco que le quedaba a la reina de esperanza, él fue la mano en la sombra que engañó con falsas sonrisas, él creo en igual medida a la Reina Malvada y quizás su castigo, su amargo castigo no fue Wonderland sino la existencia culpable de mirar a Grace y no ser reconocido por ella. Quizás lo merece, piensa a veces en medio de su mansión rodeado de retales y trozos de lo que pudo y no es.

Otras veces rompe y rasga lleno, henchido, de rabia, sus manos moviéndose alborotadas por todos los libros paredes y objetos del lugar, rezando por encontrar la solución secreta, la pieza, la gema, el trozo, el retal que falta que necesita para poder abrir los ojos un día más. No está loco, solo perdido.

Y así las estaciones cambian, las ropas se transforman sin que los habitantes lo sepan y su odio y rabia se convierten en voces de otro tiempo en donde su cicatriz duele y pica y rasga y quema sin dejarle respirar. Y así, cuando Emma Swan llega y la ve todo su cuerpo se quiebra porque no, no está loco solo perdido en un mundo que no es el suyo atrapado en recuerdos de un mundo que jamás volverá a ver. Un limbo en el que Emma no cree pero el ve en sus ojos, sangre real y qué fácil sería derramarla, enterrarla pero no rompería nada con ello salvo, quizás, la maldición. Pero no sabe si eso realmente sería así de forma que decide raptarla porque sí, la necesita, quizás no lo suficiente pero si de la manera desesperada en la que una vez la antigua Reina pidió su ayuda. Y los remordimientos existen y el olor del cuero nuevo y liso se mezcla con el olor de la droga que mezcla en el té y en los alaridos que Emma profiere cuando intenta pararlo. Pero nadie puede porque él no está loco, solo perdido.

E incluso cuando todo se está rompiendo y el tiempo avanza y la magia comienza a fluir lejos aún de él pero más cerca que nunca las pesadillas siguen urgiéndole a huir antes de que Grace recuerde quien es, lo que hizo, que la abandonó aunque realmente no fuera así. Quizás es aún pronto, o tarde o el momento justo para pedir un indulto, el último a la Reina, la reina por la cual ha pagado su culpa no una condena sino 28 condenas una detrás de otra. Y es el odio quien vuelve hablar y los gritos llenan nuevamente su casa y su mente y el té sabe a hiel y ceniza mientras Grace sigue riendo fuera, lejos de donde él pueda tenerla.

Y quizás por eso ve la carta y acude a la cita, porque es tarde o pronto o en el momento justo y la reina le necesita y el la necesita a él y sería tan fácil matarla que resulta difícil y por eso usa su sombrero y no pregunta de quién es el anillo, no demasiado al menos porque sabe, oh, lo sabe, sabe perfectamente de quien es.

Y tras su parte del trato es olvidado una vez más, relegado hasta que el mundo se estremece y su cuerpo se derrumba ofuscado por su mente dejando tras de sí una sombra atrapada en un coche salvada por Charming justo cuando su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Y quizás Grace pueda perdonarlo. O quizás no, o quizás esta loco y no perdido pues ya no es el cuerdo en el país de los olvidados ni el tuerto en el reino de los ciegos sino un padre que busca a su hija, una hija a la que debería haber visto crecer ya y envejecer y quizás volver a casarse pero de la que ya no conoce nada salvo esos momentos robados a pie de telescopio.

Y quizás si está loco, o quizás los locos son los que le llamaban a sus espaldas cuando no le podían ver.


End file.
